


glass

by layerto



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, endgame spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layerto/pseuds/layerto





	glass

_I imagine that the cold feel of the glass is me holding your hand, the cold hands that I want to warm up._

_Your soft hair just doesn't seem the same anymore - please, let me fix that for you._

_Such pale skin - I want to take you out, outside to see the bright sun we all longed for._

_I want your eyes to open. Although you say the colour of your eyes was plain, dull even; they are all the colours of the rainbow to me._

  
A warm tear drops onto the glass. Another. And another. One more. And many more. "How much longer will this take...?"  
Hands clench tightly against the glass. _You want to smash the glass, to scoop him in your arms, embrace him, comfort him, be there for him._

_Come back._

_Come back, not for despair, not even hope -_

"...please, wake up, Komaeda."

 

_For me._

 

 

Your tears are cold on the glass surface.


End file.
